Crossing paths
by xlivestrongx
Summary: Naruto needs help in mathematics, but Sakura doesn't want to help him, Sasuke is busy and his only option is Hinata. The pretty Hyuuga girl is in love with Naruto, but what about his feelings for her? Everything is possible when these two meet after school. I do NOT own Naruto and all of his wonderful friends. Naruhina, SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my first NaruHina fanfiction. I hope you will all like it. It's my first one and I had not much time to do it, but I hope it's acceptable. Sorry if I made some grammar or spelling mistakes. I corrected myself like 6 times, but I think there's still some mistakes. ^^''

**I do NOT own Naruto and all his friends.**

_thought._

* * *

_**Chapiter 1: Unrequited Love**_

This was the beginning of a new school year for Naruto and his friends, but once again the young blond arrived late for school. He might be up very early in the morning there was always something to slow him down. This morning was the bus. That damn bus was supposed to come at 7:35 but finally arrived at 7:52. _This day could not get worse than this_ thought Naruto. But then a few drops of rain fell from the sky... _Oh yes, this day could get worse._ This day was officially ruined.

As soon as he arrived at school he ran quickly in his class. His teacher, Kakashi Hatake sighed. He was accustomed to see Naruto late every year, but never THAT late. Kakashi-sensei was a rather tall teacher with gray hair and he has a blindfold covering his left eye permanently for some reasons that were actually unknown. Popular students at school had invented some ridiculous rumors about Kakashi- sensei. Apparently, he had an eye infection and had to remove his left eye (or something like this) before the disease infects his brain. In brief, there were a lot of things to say about him and his students from Konoha High School were the first to speak about that... Naruto gave him an awkward smile and took his place behind the class. He sat between Uchiha Sasuke, his best friend and Haruno Sakura, the girl he fell in love with at elementary school.

''You are always late idiot.'' Sasuke said. He did not even look at the blond eyes. He finally looked up at Naruto and he showed a little smile. Sasuke was always laughing of Naruto after all and when his best friend wasn't at school, Sasuke was not smiling. Without the blond haired, he was just dying inside of himself. This guy was the only one who could make Sasuke smile. Who said being an idiot was bad?

''Today, it was the bus. I swear.'' Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke, meanwhile, looked at the blond with his ordinary pissed looking and he just rolled his eyes.

Sasuke was a cool, popular and intelligent classmate. He was also very reserved and he hardly ever spoke. He wasn't talking except when it was time to insult the idiot or when Kakashi-sensei asked him questions. His hair was very dark and he always had that smirk every time Naruto started to act like a fool. The worst thing was that all the girls in Konoha were running after him, including Sakura, to this irresistible charm he exuded whenever he was walking beside his fangirls, hands in pockets and with that gorgeous look he had. This was his 'charm weapon' that made all the girls of Konoha speechless and breathless everytime. Sakura was in love with his incredible look. Even in uniform, he always looked good. She had tried to seduce Sasuke a lot of times, but the pink haired girl failed. She offered him help in several subjects at school, she gave him chocolates on Valentine's Day and she even offered a gift to her beloved at his birthday, but apparently it was never enough for Sasuke. This guy didn't even want to talk to the pink haired teenager. He just didn't want a girlfriend or something near to this. Fortunately for Naruto, Sakura began to ''detach'' herself of the Uchiha ... whatever, the young man had certainly not noticed this little change. He was not interested at girls at all. It was even said once that he had a preference for boys, if you know what I mean. Oh and on top of that, Sasuke was someone who really disliked being provoked. When he gets angry, you better run away before it's too late. But inside of his dark look, this boy was someone awesome who liked to have fun. Not to mention he was Naruto's best friend after having spent wonderful years with him.

Sakura was not the opposite of her crush. She hated Naruto. There isn't a day where she forgot to hit the poor Naruto. Even if she shows off a badass image of herself towards the blond, in fact she was glad to have a friend like him. He is always there for he and the only thing he seems to want is Sakura's happiness. Except Naruto, her worst enemy was Yamanaka Ino, a girl who was not afraid to get her hands dirty to give a good slap to Naruto when he did something wrong to Sasuke ... Oh yes, this Yamanaka girl was one of Sasuke's fangirls. Welcome to reality. Konoha High School reality.

''Good. So page 108 is to complete at home with page 109 # 2, 3, 4 and 8. Oh, I forgot. Those are the exercises only. There are also pages 119-123 to read. It's about algebra. It will not be as hard as it look, but give your best, because next week there will be a test on these pages. I'm serious. In addition, given that we are at the beginning of the year this test will let me know what is your level in mathematics and if you need some special assistance.'' Kakashi-sensei mentioned.

All students began to lament. _This is the first day and here he already gives us with a test!_ The students thought. _He is such a mean teacher and he thinks we are going to do all these pages. Is he crazy?_ They might complain Kakashi-Sensei would never change his mind. He was not the type of teacher to change his ideas at the last minute not to mention that there'll be a test next week. It was their first and it was crucial.

Only 7 days left.

* * *

**DRRRINNG**

''AAARGGH. Seriously. An exam with homework ... Not one, not two, not three, but about two pages of 4 8-number each plus pages to read about algebra! I hate this teacher! He thinks he is the only teacher we have or what! '' Naruto exclaimed. The teenager was not pleased to learn that there would be a test next week. Although Naruto has improved in math and he is now able to beat his major rivals like Kiba or even Neji but he was not perfect in algebra as Sasuke.

''Just say that you do not know what to do and how to do it.'' Sasuke replied with a brief smirk. We could see in his icy eyes. This mysterious guy, hell yeah, he had an idea in mind.

''Well yeah I kind of agree with you. But who will accept to help me in math? Nobody will agree to help a guy like me. But Sakura, if you want to help me I'm here ... hehehe''

''Do not even think about this little idiot. I'm not going to help you for this.'' Sakura said. She was ready to give a good slap to this fool. She also needed to prepare for her test after all. _He thinks he is the only one in the world to want help or what?_

''But I think there is one person in this school who would like to help you believe me. And she is right there.'' Sasuke exclaimed pointing Hinata. The young Hyuuga was the perfect girl to ask for help. She was smart, fast and very accurate in her calculations. She was one of the best. She had no difficulty in examinations and was even Sasuke's rival in all subjects except for physical education. Nevertheless, Naruto hesitated before asking for help. _What if she refuses?_ _And what if she finds an excuse not to help me? What should I do?_ _Should I really ask her?_

''So, are you going to ask her for help or you are going to stay here and pray for a miracle? You will see ... To me, this girl **dies** of envy for you to ask her.'' Sasuke threw. _My plan works as expected_ thought the Uchiha.

Naruto started to walk alone to Hinata's locker. Only 20 meters separated his locker to hers_. Go._ _Go. Go._ _She will not kill me or eat me._ Naruto walked towards Hinata. He was not afraid of her, but every time he approached her, Hinata had the nasty habit of losing consciousness. He doesn't even know why. For Naruto this girl was so silent and so bizarre. _Why does this kind of problems happen only to me?_ _It's not because I'm noisy sometimes that people need to avoid me._ _She hates… me? Or she just doesn't want to talk to me? Okay here I go. Hinata Hyuuga, we need to talk._

''Hey Hinata ... I was wondering if you could, you know, help me in math? Uh ... you're not obliged to accept, but if you're available after school... umh, well it would be perfect.'' Naruto didn't know what to say. Hinata and Naruto didn't talk together for almost a whole year! And then, after a long silence:

''It doesn't matter if you don't accept to help me. I guess you are like all the other students of this school and you will probably not help me. Oh well never mind this. I'm used to this. Bye.'' Naruto added.

In the eyes of the young blond, you could see all the sadness he tried to hide with his usual grin. Hinata had never seen this boy in such a state. She hesitated and then she nodded. She blushed. Hinata blushed. Her cheeks were passed from their normal skin color to a cute pink. _That's a yes?_ _Of course yes!_ _Why would she say no?_ The blond wondered. He found his ordinary smile again. It was such a wonderful grin for Hinata. The best smile she had never seen in her whole life literally. Naruto gave her a hug. It was a quick hug of two or three seconds but it seemed like an eternity for the boy's new tutor. ''Thanks'' he murmured. Then he walked away waving his right hand to the Hyuuga.

Hinata's lovely cheeks were now gone from a cute pink color to a deep red skin color. Kiba walked over to Hinata while Naruto walked away. She stared at the blond with surprised eyes. _It was just like a dream. Yes, it was a dream. It was only the fruit of my silly imagination_ she thought. Her eyes were wide open. _This time I'm in love. I'm really in love_.

''It looks like someone got an appointment with her dreamed prince? Hehe. '' Kiba said with a chuckle. Hinata was finally back down to earth always with her face on fire. It was not really a secret for Kiba and Shino now. Hinata loved Naruto. She was crazy about him. She was in love with him. Just in love. Love with a big L. Even if it was a one-sided love, this girl was ready to give him her answers in the final examination last year even if the blond had refused her help.

''Stop it already! And n-no! He just asked for help with t-the math homework that's all. _.''_ Hinata yelled._ Anyway, he would never fall in love with a girl like me_

_Because he loves Sakura._

* * *

**DRRRINNG**

Finally, it was the end of the day. Naruto would finally be able to catch up in math with his new tutor. Hinata was already ready when the teen appeared in the classroom. They were alone on a table at the back of the class. It was Naruto's place. Hinata did not seem that shy. Her cheeks were a little pink and she tried not to show how happy she was to have the blond boy just right beside her. So close. The last time she had spoken to Naruto, she fainted. Today was worse. He gave her a hug and she _almost_ fainted. Which girl would not love to see her crush making her a hug, huh? The latest images of this moment now resurfaced in Hinata's head...

''…Don't you think so?'' Naruto said with red cheeks. Hinata was too busy to remember what he had done before. She smiled alone with her rosy cheeks, staring at the ceiling. This girl was in love after all. She loved this boy with his flaws and qualities because he was himself. She loved Naruto. Hinata loved Naruto.

''Hinata did you heard me?'' Naruto replied. He looked at the young Hyuuga with an interrogated look. She suddenly turned herself to Naruto, then she plunged herself into her math books and her worksheets and then again, her cheeks turned red as tomato. She lifted her head slowly to see her crush's reaction. The young woman was really embarrassed. She just blinked her eyes and then she showed an awkward smile to Naruto.

''Uh yes N-Naruto?'' Hinata said. _Damn, I am acting like a fool in front of him again_ she thought. Her new student, Naruto, began to laugh.

'' You know you're cute when you smile awkwardly?'' He replied in laughter. He displayed on his face a grin that made Hinata's heart beat faster. She felt it in her chest. She felt it beat like a drum. _Damn, he's giving me a heart attack._

'' T-thank you. Y-you are cute too.'' She said. Naruto looked up at the ceiling and his huge smile disappeared, giving way to another one more natural.

''Mine is nothing compared to your when you show it. Your smile is really flawless. That's what I was trying to say earlier while you were thinking. I don't know why you stay behind everyone. You don't know that you are actually hiding a true beauty. I know you won't believe me, but for me, your smile is important. Just show off your smile to everyone next time because I really do think it's the best in this whole school. Okay?'' He said with in a shy laughter.

_Oh no, he didn't._ _Oh no, he didn't._ _Oh no, he didn't say this._ _Oh no, he didn't say this to me._

_I'm about to fain. _

_Help me._

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of my first fanfic. I got a lot of OTP feels when I was writing this chapter so sorry if it looks kind of rushed... It took me 3 weeks to make this chapter because of my exams, but now I have plenty time to write fanfics so I'll be writing until December. G****ive me some advice & r****eviews for the 2nd chapter please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Naruto and all his friends.**

_thought._

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams & Hope. Nightmares & Hopeless.

Hyuuga Hinata had not fainted. It was an achievement for her. This girl had survived to a hug and to a _good_ shocking conversation. She still could not believe what she heard from Naruto. It seemed so unrealistic, meaningless and utterly amazing at the same time. Nobody had said such words to her. She felt loved by someone for the first time. Finally someone was saying positive things to her without lying. Even if this moment was precious to Hinata, the duo had to finish their homework. _Stupid mathematics. They are always there when you don't want them. _Hinata looked at her cell phone; 8 minutes left. Hinata could survive until then. Right?

The girl cheeks still had 20 shades of red and she wasn't able to look at her crush proprely. She started being shy again like she used to. But, she wanted to change so badly. She wanted to be like Sakura. Someone Naruto would love. Someone with confidence and power. Reality wasn't like that at all. Hinata was Hinata and Sakura was Sakura. They were WAY too different… Changing was not the best option. _Just try to talk to Naruto. Stupid me!_ When he finally looked at her, the pretty teenager pretended to drop her pencil on the floor to avoid eye contact with the blonds' blue charming eyes. _Damn it. I failed. I look like the craziest girl on Earth._ Hinata had managed to keep her calm even with Naruto's presence. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._ She told to herself. If Naruto asked her for help two years ago, the purple haired girl would have already lost consciousness centuries ago_._ However, she always worked hard not to faint in front of her love and she kind of changed since then. Today, things had indeed changed... Naruto was deep into his calculations. His magnificent blue eyes were too concentrated to pay attention to Hinata. She smiled, looking at him and without paying attention to anything else except the blond. The purple haired girl was just so glad to be here, with her prince. _It's a dream isn't it? Only a dream. Naruto-kun would never say something like this to me, he would never hug me and he would never be with me. Never. But if it's true then…__I'm so pathetic._ _He compliments me and here I am, sitting so close to him, trying to hide my feels._ _Without saying thank you._ _I'm probably the stupidest girl ever._ _What will happen now?_ _Should_ _I leave the classroom without saying a word to Naruto-kun and act like nothing had happened or should I thank him?_ Hinata looked at her cell phone again to check the clock. It was now 4:59 pm. _Damn it_. She wished to stay a little bit more with her prince. _Think Hinata__. Think about something and hurry up_ she said to herself.

Contrary to the beautiful Hyuuga, Naruto was relatively calm and showed no discomfort in front of Hinata. He took his stuff and putted them in his bag. He then looked at Hinata with his beautiful blue eyes. _She must thinks I'm an idiot now._ ''_I know you won't believe me, but for me, your smile is important. Just show off your smile to everyone next time because I really do think it's the best in this whole school''__. What the fuck? I tried to act like a nice person but I failed. I reeeaaally failed._ _It's official, Hyuuga Hinata hate me more than anyone else in this school._ _Note to myself: Never try to compliment a fragile girl._ _I'm such a fool._ _Congratulations Mr. Uzumaki you just scared one of the most beautiful girl of this school!_ _Wait what. One of the most beautiful? Nevermind,_ _how am I supposed to apologize for having complimented her, huh?_ _Argh_. _Sasuke would have already resolved this problem if-_

''Naruto-kun. Thank you for t-the… you know… the c-compliment and thank you for coming. I really appreciated to help you.'' The stunning purple haired girl said to him. She looked down and gently displayed an embarrassed smile to her friend *cough* crush *cough*. Then she continued:

''Y-you know, no one have e-ever told me such a thing before. If this happened last year, I would p-probably have fainted. She started to giggle and she continued. But everytime I'm with you now, I-I can't help but smile inside of me and act weirdly in front of you and the fact that you think I am prettier like this… w-well and my heart won't stop pounding in m-my chest... Oh, for your exam you've got a few f-formulas to memorize. But you are strong so I believe you will pass this test N-Naruto-kun.''

Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Everything Hinata said was shocking. And for the first time he blushed. Everything was upside down in Konoha High School.

''Yeah. I think I was right.'' Naruto said with a shy and cute smile.

''R-right about w-what?'' Hinata replied.

''You are really beautiful.'' He stated.

_Oh god why? _She thought. The purple haired girl was now on fire. Her cheeks looked so red. She waited silently and gulped. _Thank you_ she whispered. Hinata walked towards the door silently again, waving her hand to the blond.

''Hinata wait! Naruto shouted.

''Let's meet here again. I mean let's study tomorrow, after school… '' He asked to the teenager. Hinata nodded and then she leaved him alone.

Naruto picked up his books as fast as he can, but when he picked up his workbook, he saw a piece of paper falling down. When he opened the piece of paper, something was written in. Numbers? Hinata's number. Naruto smiled. He was so happy but also very curious.

**Wait**. _Why would she give her number to me?_

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke were both at their lockers, talking about what happened yesterday. The two friends were alone. Sasuke began the conversation with _this_ hot topic.

'' So how was your date with your new girlfriend?'' He asked proud of himself. This question made Naruto blush. He rubbed his back before responding to his best friend, who was already dying of laughing.

''Oh I see you are deep in love with her. Did you kissed her yet or something?'' He said in a loud laughter.

''Let me get this straight. First, she is not my girlfriend, secondly, yes it went well and third, it wasn't a date!'' Naruto shouted.

''Keep calm. You go out with her at least, right?'' Sasuke talked ten times louder now. _Oh my god. Sasuke could not just shut up. He's always asking embarrassing questions. Why is he my best friend again?_

'' And you would like to have Sakura as a girlfriend, right?'' Naruto said. Sasuke was now 50 shades of red.

'' Shut up.'' Sasuke said while he was blushing. It was not the first time. Whenever Sakura was the topic of their conversations, the teenager began to blush. Sakura was his favorite fan girl, but it was Naruto and Sasuke's little secret. Who said a mean, mysterious, smart and silent boy could not fall in love. But this moment didn't lasted when Naruto saw Hinata at her locker with someone. Wait. She was with ... Kiba. _Oh no, no, no, no, no._ They were talking and the girl laughed. She laughed louder than her usual laugh. _Wait what? She is laughing at this man jokes?_ _He isn't even funny._ _The only person he can make laugh is his sister. What's going on over there? How could she endure his lame jokes?_ _Ugh. _Naruto felt a feeling he had never felt before. He was jealous. Jealous of Kiba. He was jealous because Kiba could make Hinata laugh more than him. Jealousy was a bad thing ... and when Naruto is jealous it's a disaster. But Mr. I-make-Hinata-laugh had not finished with her... He gave her a hug and she hugged him back. _I can't take it anymore!_ _Who the hell do he thinks he is? He just can't hold her like this._ _Yes, but no!_ _It just don't seems right._ Naruto looked at Sasuke with his deep serious blue eyes. It took a moment to his best friend to understand. Sasuke simply nodded to the blond. The young 16 years old teen walked as fast as he can up to the two friends with his clenched fists and his scary blue eyes. Sasuke had understood naturally when he saw Naruto's eyes. It was pure jealousy.

''Hello, Hinata. Sorry to bother you ... with your new boyfriend. I just wanted to remember you that after school we must see each other.'' Naruto said nonchalantly. He stared at the so-called 'Hinata's boyfriend' with a huge smirk. The blond was so disgusted and irritated by their hug. Kiba showed a little grin before putting his arm around the lavender eyed girl shoulder. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought.

''Hahaha, I see. I give bad impressions to some people when I am with my *cough* girlfriend *cough*'' He said looking at Naruto with his ordinary smile.

_Girl what? _Hinata thought.

''EEEHHH?! K-Kiba-kun is not m-my boyfriend N-Naruto-kun. Leave me alone Kiba-kun! And n-no Naruto-kun, I did not forget y-'' She had not even finished her sentence when Naruto turned his back.

''It's good then. I no longer need to worry.'' He said before leaving. _Liar._ Naruto had simply lied with a smile on his jealous and nonchalant face.

_Awesome._ _My life could not get worse _she thought_._

* * *

**DRIIINNG**

It was finally the end of the day. Throughout the day, the blond man had not stopped being jealous and full of contempt of Kiba. He tried to keep his jealousy feeling inside of him but he could not. But now he was happy because he was finally going to be somewhere without Kiba. He picked up his notebooks and pencils when suddenly, Hinata stood back to him. Naruto looked another time to Kiba and he grimaced. The blond then turned at Hinata and rubbed his back.

''Hum hey Hinata. What's wrong?'' The blond asked.

''I will not come to help you... I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun.'' She replied.

_What? _He didn't understand. It took him time to understand why. He looked at Hinata lavender eyes with hate. Hinata had an appointment with Kiba. Yes, with Kiba… Naruto took his last pencil, and then he ran. He ran to his locker without turning to look at his friend as fast as he could. He bumped into Kiba in the hallway.

''Hey! Idiot. If you have eyes use them and pay attention next time.'' Naruto stopped; he turned himself and gave a big punch Kiba. Powerful enough to make the 16 years old teenager fall down. Kiba had blood on his shirt. **Kick his ass! Fight! Fight! Fight!** Yelled the students of Konoha High School. Hinata had suddenly started to run after hearing the students, but it was too late. The principal, Tsunade was already there. She took Naruto with her.

''Naruto-kun!'' Hinata yelled.

The blond didn't look at the lavender eyed girl.

* * *

Hinata was waiting at Tsunade's office door. She was just hoping the best for Naruto. It wasn't her fault and it wasn't his fault too... Kiba came a few minutes later. He had a bandage on his nose and a few scratches on his lips. He looked at Hinata with dark eyes. Of course, he was upset and really mad about the situation. He took a deep breath and started the conversation;

''You are lucky. If he wasn't your boyfriend I would ha-''

''He is not my boyfriend and I don't want to see you here. If you were enough mature, you would not have acted like you did today. Don't blame Naruto-kun for what you did. You deserved this punch.'' The young man had never seen the purple haired girl like this. She was ready to give another punch to Kiba at any moments, but it would not help Naruto in his situation.

'' You are suspended. I can only reassure you by telling you that suspension only lasts two weeks maximum in your case. Now you can go.'' The principal statement did not surprise the blond. He already knew the consequences of his acts.

''Naruto. If you want this girl, do it in a better way. Otherwise, you'll come back here and I won't be happy to see you. Understood?'' Naruto simply nodded and leave the office.

When Uzumaki opened the door, he saw Hinata alone. She was crying. _Why is she crying? Kiba is in a bad condition, I guess. It's soooooo sad, hmph._ He just leaned to the lavender eyed girl's ear, closed his eyes and whispered:

''Try to do your best for this exam without me. You can give your answers to Kiba if you're bored.'' Naruto said. He made Hinata even more angry and sad than before. All she wanted to do now was to leave this place and yell at Naruto. Hinata began to shed tears again. The boy she loved wasn't glad to be with her and he did not wanted to talk to her anymore. Naruto didn't have to say it, she knew it. He hated her more than Kiba now. She felt again how useless and pathetic she was like she used to be. Hinata have not changed since before. She was still the same Hinata. The Hyuuga Hinata who isn't strong, who only cry and hide from people. Hinata wasn't the Hyuuga she wanted to be. And the one she loved proved her this today... Naruto turned away six steps before stopping abruptly. He looked at the girl a last time.

''Stop crying. Stop pretending to cry for me. Your tears are breaking my heart and I don't want to feel obligated to give you a hug. You're disgusting.'' The blond murmured.

''N-no! I do not pretend to cry for you. If you knew how much it breaks my heart to see you go like that. If you knew how much I am sincere. If only you knew everything, but you are not as different as people like my father who thinks that I'm just a burden to people. If I wanted to be with Kiba-kun, I would have stayed with him to the infirmary a long time ago, believe me. But you do not understand how much I love you because you love Sakura. That's the reality.'' She ran away with tears in her eyes.

_I ruined everything.__I ruined e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g.__I messed up the little hope I had to see Hinata...__To see her again after my suspension. __Sasuke was right I'm just a dumb._

_Hinata I'm sorry._

_You don't know how sorry I am._

**Sorry I wasn't able to update this story this week because of school (I had many exams) and sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't really feel satisfied of this chapter, I just don't know why. I tried to remove useless description and I tried to add more NaruHina moments, but bleh. I will try to change/add/remove things next time to make it better. Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I can't stop loving you

Two days passed since the incident. Things were almost back to normal in Konoha High School. Kiba's injuries almost disappeared and everyone seemed to forget the incident. Everything was back to normal but not for Hinata who was always worrying for the blond. She was still thinking about Naruto, every day and every night. Hinata really wanted to see him. The heiress of the Hyuuga felt so empty and guilty and every second without seeing Naruto looked like whole hours. He was always sitting in his usual corner trying to annoy Kakashi-sensei, he was such a nuisance for everyone next to him and he was always making the class laugh but not today. Today was just so boring without his energy. Nobody laughed and nobody wanted to attend classes. The atmosphere became a little bit too quiet… However, Hinata walked to her first class. Mathematics. The simple fact of seeing her regular classroom, reminded her of Naruto The purple haired teenager took her usual place and took her books out of her bag. She began to write her thoughts in her notebook. Nobody was going to try to steal a math notebook after all. In addition, Hinata wasn't the kind of girl to have all the attention in her class. She was unnoticed and really quiet. The girl took a pen and began to write. She wrote everything that went on in her mind.

_I have not written in this ''journal'' for months and months._ _I finally began to be happy but everything had changed 2 days ago…._ _I need Naruto next to me. I need to hear his voice._ _I do not know why, but even when he doesn't talk to me and I hear his sweet voice, I cannot stop feeling good and my heart starts to beat faster like a child in front of a toys store._ _I miss his blue eyes and his beautiful smile so much._ _I'd like to see him and talk to him again._ _We have not talked to each other since a long period of time._ _Two days exactly._ _The last time I tried, I failed, I cried and he started to hate me. I still remember his cold eyes and his serious tone. But now, I'm afraid._ _I'm afraid he does not want to talk me or even worse; to see me. He doesn't want me anymore as a friend so I should give up on him. He deserves someone better I guess._ _I feel guilty for everything that happened ... I love him so much, it hurts._

''Good. As you all know, Naruto will not pass next week's exam for obvious reasons. I hope the rest of you will not try to have problems for the rest of this week. I hate to repeat myself twice, but I remind you that this test is crucial for the whole year. It's about algebra, geometry and some problematic situations. Now open your books to pages 46 and ...'' The voice of Kakashi-sensei woke up Hinata suddenly.

The purple haired girl was not listening anymore. She just didn't want to listen. Slowly, she felt her tears in her eyes. Ino, who was sitting behind her, began to worry about her friend. She decided to send her a message in a small piece of paper over Hinata's shoulder. The small piece of paper fell on the desk of the purple haired girl. Hinata decided to read despite her sadness. She wiped her eyes with her arm quickly. Her tears blocked her vision. Everything was blurry. _Don't cry…_ _Especially not in front of the whole class._ ''You know, if you cry, nothing's going to get better. _How'd she know that?_ Go see Naruto tonight and forget about our shopping session we had planned. _I would not even come anyway._ I'll lend you pretty clothes if you want.'' Ino wrote. Hinata did not know what to say. She had an opportunity to see Naruto because of Ino. It seemed a bit awkward but she had to accept Ino's proposition no matter what! Hinata suddenly turned herself; she nodded to Ino and smiled gently.

* * *

**DRIIING**

Many kinds of clothing were scattered in the room of the heiress. There were jeans, skirts, shorts, kawaii accessories and t-shirts of various colors. Ino was, of course, the best person to ask help in the fashion departure. She knew everything about fashion and makeup. The blonde doll brought with her some magazines and two makeup kits specifically for her purple haired friend. ''I'll start with the clothes. What do you think of this jeans and this sweatshirt? Or this cute denim? No, I know. What do you think about this one and this one.'' Ino pointed a blue-sky denim pants and a cute lilac sweatshirt with a pair of pink converse. Ino ordered Hinata to change herself.

''No. No. No. Too much pastel colors. Try this.'' She gave her darker clothes; a black skirt, a black shirt and a pair of red boots that covered almost her tibia. Ino also gave her a grey jacket.

''Hell no. You look too much like a rocker. Try this.'' The stylist prepared this time, a short green dress with turquoise stilettos. The dress was really short and it had no straps. Ino added many necklaces and bracelets on Hinata.

''Oh no. It's too much ''lady''. Try this now.'' Ino proposed to her friend a black and white floral dress without straps that went _almost_ to her knees. She also gave to Hinata a pair of black shoes from the _Vans _brand. Ino took a black necklace with a cross at the end of it and two pink bracelets with the sentence: _''His mine'' _on them... The blonde girl took a look to her client. She almost had nosebleed when she saw the result. ''H-Hinata, you're **SO** b-beautiful. I-I can't even d-describe you. I'm so proud of m-myself. Oh my god! You are such a cute girl! Damn. Why do you always hide your natural beauty? It's time to put some makeup on you now, right?'' Ino putted a white nail polish on Hinata's nails, a little bit of mascara and finally, she took Hinata's hair to make two French braids that went around each side of Hinata's head. When Ino showed the result of two hours of hard work to Hinata, she just couldn't believe it. The princess Hyuuga walked slowly toward the mirror. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. ''You know what? This is the first time I feel amazing. Ino, I do not know what to say. My face is so different, my clothes are so weird and I love it.'' Hinata looked just like a princess. Her legs were perfect and her face was just incredibly stunning. She jumped on Ino's neck and kissed her one hundred times on her cheeks.

''If Naruto doesn't think you're perfect like this, I'll kick his ass you can believe me. You're prettier than me like that sweetie and he better approve with me on that.'' The princess giggled after hearing those words. Ino was the most beautiful girl at school. Hearing these words from her were like seeing a solar eclipse twice, it was almost impossible…

Hinata became a super hot teen because of Ino. She hugged the blonde again. ''Glad you like it, but you forgot a small detail… your handbag. You're lucky I brought a second one today, because I thought we had gym. Take it!'' Ino handed to the purple haired girl a black Adidas handbag. It was wonderful and went well with the new look of the princess Hyuuga.

''Thank you Ino.'' Hinata said with a pleased tone.

''It's time for you to go now. You'll be late if you stay five more minutes my princess.'' Ino said with a slight smile. Hinata giggled again.

_Mission accomplished_ Ino thought.

* * *

_What is the number of his apartment?_ _204, 206, 208, 210 ... Oh 212!_ _Here __I am finally._ Hinata knocked two times_…_ _Open._ _Open._ _My legs are already shaking, but I cannot go back now._ _I promised myself to do it. Ok. One more time. One, two, three;_

**Knock, knock.**

Nobody answered_ ... Ok. One more time again._

**Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.**

Nobody answered_._ _Naruto is not there._ _**Shit**__._ Hinata's eyes began to be itchy. She felt her tears falling from her eyes slowly. _Well,_ _too bad for my mascara. _

''Hinata? What are you- Wow ... y-you're beautiful.'' Hinata heard a familiar voice. She managed to remove her tears before _he_ came. This was indeed the voice of the blue eyed boy. When Hinata turned to see him she saw the blond with three grocery bags in his left hand. He rubbed the back of his head with his empty hand and started to blush. Hinata heart was beating faster than usual when she saw his face. She blinked her eyes twice to make sure it wasn't a dream; No it wasn't. She was so happy to see him and to see that he was okay. He looked so happy to see her too. The princess started to blush too. Her face was red as a tomato. ''Naruto-kun. I d-didn't want to bother you. I came to see you… I wanted t-to see if you were ok.'' Hinata giggled in a shy way and he blushed even more. _Can you stop being adorable Hinata? _He thought. Fortunately for Hinata, Ino knew mascara brands by heart and she knew how to choose them. The blonde girl took care to buy a waterproof brand. _Ino, you just saved my life from another embarrassing moment in front of Naruto-kun. _

Naruto and Hinata both sat on a couch. '' So, you convinced Kakashi-sensei, right? Obaachan called me early this morning''.

''Yes. Even if you have a suspension, you'll study with me for a week and the day of the exam, you'll be able to do it.'' She replied.

''Really?! Hinata you do you know you're amazing? Wait. How did you convince the pervert? ''Naruto asked. He grinned and waited for Hinata's answer. She just sighed and started to explain what happened earlier this morning.

_**Flashback**_

The bell had just rung. Kakashi-sensei continued to read his erotic book while the students were leaving the classroom. Many fangirls came to see him but he just told them to leave without looking at them… He knew that 98% of his students thought his class was boring (the remaining 2% were those who never spoke in class or the pathetic fangirls of Kakashi-sensei who listened to him only because he had a ''natural charm'', apparently). But he didn't really care about them. Everytime he had his book in his hands, nothing was important to him.

Hinata took all her books with her and stood up. She was interrupted by Kakashi-sensei. She sweat dropped when she saw her teacher in front of her. This guy was really not normal ... How could he walk so fast?

''So you took care of Naruto's studies... before this incident the other day? Tsunade-sama told me she would like you to take care of him be-''

''No thank you, sir.'' The teenager replied with a clear tone.

''Hinata, think about it at least. Think about Naruto. I'll talk about this to Tsu-'' He looked at Hinata; she just didn't give a damn about him. The atmosphere was getting really serious. Kakashi-sensei closed his book. Yet he seemed not to worry about the blond, last year. Why everything was important for him now?

''I don't want to see Naruto and I don't want to help him, I'm sorry. You should ask Sakura-chan. I'm sure Naruto-kun would _looooove_ to see her instead of me.'' She replied in sarcastic giggle.

''I see… so you just don't care if Naruto fail this year, right? You don't care if he doesn't graduate this year with the rest of you… Fine. If you change your mind, you can still come to see me. When I told you this test was important, I wasn't kidding.'' Kakashi-sensei words had the same effect as an atomic bomb...

_Naruto-kun will not be with us next year because of me?_

_**End of flashback**_

'' I see ...'' Naruto lost his usual smile. His blue eyes started to express sadness now. He seemed to be afraid to fail and so sad. It looked like he had turned into someone completely different. Naruto was no longer the same boy; enthusiastic and full of life. The blond facial expression changed quickly. He leaned his head to watch the ground. Everything had collapsed around him.

''Naruto-kun... When I look at you, I...I think you are an incredibly strong person, Naruto-kun. You are able to do thing that other people can't do. You fail and you get up with more strength. You're not perfect, but… I-I love you the way you are. You will do it Naruto-kun. You can do it! Even if it's hard, I believe in you…'' The voice of Hinata was shaky. She had now fifty shades of red on her face. Naruto took a deep breath and looked at Hinata. _I was right. She can't stop being awesome. _He rubbed his head. ''Hinata-chan. I won't lose and I'll do it. Hehehe, it's my promise! I don't know why I was feeling so down, but now you gave me strength again. If you're with me I will not give up! Especially if you're with me... I was so mean to you and I let you down those days. You do not know how sorry I am. And now I want to be with you and support you as you did with me all those years… I feel so good! '' His usual smile quickly returned. _Wait. He called me Hinata-chan?_ Hinata was almost as happy when she heard his words and she started to giggle. ''Hey Hinata-chan did you know that when you talk like that, your voice is so cute and when you smile, I forget all my problems. Heheh you really got something special and you're giving me energy suddenly. Oh and I'd like to tell you again, you're really beautiful Hinata you know?'' He placed his hand on her slowly. Their eyes met. Their hearts started to beat faster. Hinata began to blush again. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato. She could hear her heart beat through her body. Naruto leaned gradually and kissed Hinata on her soft pink lips. She could not believe it. Hinata just had been kissed by Naruto. The guy she had always desired. It was more beautiful than a dream. It was a wonderful fairy tale in which she was the princess. She removed her lips from Naruto's and re-opened her eyes.

''Oh shit. I'm sorry. I didn't want to kiss you. It's just that you're so…'' He let Hinata's hand go and raised his head. ''I-I don't know w-why. You are just so kissable like th-. Ok I think I need to shut up before you hit me.'' Hinata laughed. ''No, it's okay Naruto-kun. I love you, but it looks so unreal to me…'' she whispered.

''Hehehe you haven't read your bracelet, don't you? I belong to you. No one need to study to know that.'' He leaned again to give another kiss Hinata.

**A/N: Yay the 3rd chapter is up! I didn't know what to write for the 3rd chapter so I just let my inspiration do the thing. I hope you all liked it. I know there's grammar mistakes, I'll try to correct them if I see them. The next chapter is going to be published in 3 weeks maybe. I got many things to do so I will not be able to update this story as fast as I wanted. ^^'' Reviews?**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Naruto and his friends. **


End file.
